The present invention relates to latches for securing together two panel members at two points by a pawl at each point. The latches can be repeatedly latched and unlatched by a user who desires to fasten and unfasten the panels together.
Various latches are known for securing together panel members at two points. Previously, a latch having two pawls and a button could not be made from one piece due to warpage which would occur if one were to attempt to mold the pieces. Accordingly, defects due to warpage would lead to unreliable operation of the latch.
The above described latches can be used in compartments, bins and panels in various locations such as glove compartments and storage areas in vehicles.